Desert Island
by AzureEdge7
Summary: You and your brother got stuck on a desert island for a year.You meet a pianist Fredric Chopin,A funny perverted archer named Raven,and a smart white haired kid named genis sage.You are writing diary entries to get through the year before you get home. OC AND NO SHIP Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone... This is my first fanfic.

I dont own-Eternal Sonata,Tales of Vesperia and Tales of Symphonia

Written in a diary format

Dear diary, day 1

I am stuck on an island. For a year!This is how it all started. I and my brother were on a speedboat called the shark. **We went 88 miles an hour** and me and my brother got sucked in a violetish portal. Then I and my brother fell on an island. I was out cold for a while. When we got up my brother had found a calendar saying you are stuck for 365 days. Apparently if we want to get out we have to write in a diary. **So were stuck here for a year.**

Dear diary, Day 2

We find many things on the island that we need. We find this huge refrigerator filled with **pizza, pineapple gummies, mozzarella sticks, orange gummies, eggs and more.** We also found many things like a bar of soap and no toothpaste. I can't survive without toothpaste I said .but my brother said that there were trees and we can make toothbrushes like grandma did. We also found a lot of clothes. I took a shower and made sure that I showered every 2 days. After that I made a temporary toothbrush.

Dear diary, Day 5

We found many signs of life that came here. They were having a campfire when we came. By just the clothes they were wearing we knew who they were. It was scary finding out there not actually co splay. So when we came we started the conversation we were shocked to find out that they were the real deal they are , and Chopin. They looked like they were hungry for days so we gave them all the food we had. Then Fredric asked where it was? We told them that we found a huge refrigerator and so we went back to the place where it all started.

The end of chapter 1... Yay!Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~!

I do not own Eternal Sonata,Tales of Vesperia or Tales of Symphonia

I actually used some in game quotes!(Very Proud of myself)

Dear diary, day 8

We came back to the place where there was a huge palm tree and a refrigerator. We saw a piano that wasn't there before and when Chopin laid eyes on it he ran straight to the piano. I haven't seen him so happy in days. He said that "There is power within my melodies! Listen!" so we all listened and danced. Chopin played the piano for the rest of the day. He said "Let us rejoice, for now."

Dear diary, day 10

Raven says that if he's going to survive on this island we need an archery court. So we found scissors a better tool than a knife and went to find trees. We found some trees about 5 minutes north of where we were. So I sharpened the scissors and cut the trees. I made a bullsye and some other circles. My brother found pieces of wood and called it the fence .We went back and genis made us a gummy plate [apple and orange gummies in one plate]

Dear diary, day 21

It is very cloudy today. We went to the arching range and raven taught us how to shoot the bow. I was personally was bad at it. My brother was in front of me waiting for his turn to shoot the bow. So when I shot I accidentally shot at him. It wasn't pretty. Thank the heavens that Chopin [if you think of eternal sonata] and raven [using love shot] can heal wounds.

The End of Chapter 2~!Hoped you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dear diary day 25

It rained. Chopin went on a rage; his piano was ruined. We tried to calm him down but he couldn't stop. Is that really how much the piano means to him? Well genis used one of his best magic spells ground dasher to make a temporary tent. We all went inside except Chopin. The tent wasn't that big so we couldn't fit the piano in the rock house [if you can call it one] genis made disappeared 2 days later.

Dear diary day 27

Chopin said the best idea ever. After whining about his piano for a day he said that we should make a house. We needed wood to make a house so we split up into teams. We each packed for food for 3 days so if you didn't come back in 3 days we declared you dead. So I went with raven while my brother went with genis.

Dear diary day 29

We found a lot of wood to build the house with. We are going to return back.

Dear diary Day 33

We came back and Chopin was trying to play on the piano. It sounded badly because the pieces were out of their place and it was fully broken. When we came back we told Chopin to not play with it but we knew he wouldn't listen. So we broke the piano and put the new wood where it looked most broken. Then once I and raven finished it genis and my brother ran. They found a lot of wood.

Dear diary day 35

We were starting to build the house. First raven uses his best move Blastia heart to build a perimeter or how long and wide the house was going to be. We took the wood and genis burned it so it would fit in a particular place. While genis was putting the wood to pieces raven was putting it together with is wind blade. Finally at the end of the day we made a little tent so Chopin can use his piano. Then he can't complain that his piano was broken.

Dear diary day 37

It was very cold that night. I asked raven and genis to make me warm. So they casted and casted to no avail until genis used eruption and we felt like we were melting. So raven casted wind blade and put the fire out. There was only one problem now…I felt cold.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear diary day 40

We tried to make the tent bigger but we were running out of wood to make the house. So Chopin went and an hour later he returned. But not alone He brought a cat with him. It was so cute! Raven said we should eat it but I protected him. It purred and scratched the wood. I told everyone it was my new pet.

Dear diary day 42

We returned to building the house. Chopin went east a way we haven't been before and found a lot of wood. We used some wood in a pile so we could use it for a fire place. We put it in the middle of the living room so that it wouldn't burn his rest of the house. We kept building until nightfall.

Dear diary day 45

We have finished building the living room but the more Chopin goes east the less he finds. We're going to tell him to go north and try to find something.

Dear diary day 47

We start building the bathroom. We made the toilet out of wood. We didn't bother with a sink because it wasn't worth it. [We can wash our hands in the sea. We make a bath tub that we clean every time someone takes a bath. We get our water from genis magic spells and the ocean.

Dear diary day 56

It is very cloudy. Genis says some words to make water appear out of nowhere. He said drown and water covered the building. Then he said that the rain won't touch the tent. I asked genis ... what do you call that spell? He said it was called Spread. Genis then casts use the move fireball and said o flickering flames burn and then says fireball and it appeared out of nowhere. He then said so the fire can start in the living room. We put the clothes we found and everything else…besides the fridge [which was in the perimeter so we can build on it].while it rains we forgot that the cat was outside! Genis casts prism sword [call upon the power of the holy blades. Prism Swords! He says that and that is how he cast] he then finally said that the fridge can be safe from the rain.

Dear diary day 60

The rain stops. We finally resume work and the cat disappears. Raven notices it 3 days later and tells us. We decide to split into 2 and find the cat.

I, Chopin and genis go together while my brother goes with raven. We meet back in 2 days. Chopin says "This is but a brief parting." We wave them goodbye.

Dear diary day 65

No sign of the cat. We declare it dead and resume work raven tells Chopin that that would have made good food instead of eating the same meals every 4 or 5 days.

Dear diary day 75

Genis finds the cat in the fridge.

Dear diary day 80

We finish building the bathroom. We decide that we need our own rooms so we can put our clothes in.

Dear diary day 90

We can't find wood anywhere except for the arching court that we made. Raven says to take the tree of and so Chopin destroys it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dear diary day 95

We start building our room. We can sleep on the floor all we need is a place to cover us from the rain. We build our droors each of us gets one because we don't have much clothes. We eat daal with curry.

Dear diary day 100

We finish our room today. We are so happy and today are the 100th day that we are here. We celebrate with a piano party from Chopin. Genis makes our favorite foods and tried to mix it up. It was …not bad.

Dear diary day 105

I decided that because in the past 4 days that we were doing noting I decided that we should get to know each other. So that night we talked about a lot of things like our family and what we enjoy. I asked genis what does he miss the most and he said school and his sister Raine. I almost cried because he missed his sis so much. I mean if my brother wasn't with me I'd be dead right now. Then I asked raven what he missed the most and he said his friends. I missed them too. Finally I asked Chopin what he missed the most and he said told me that I and her saw the word differently but she died because of tuberculosis at age continued that it was a big hit for the family. I had tuberculosis but it wasn't that bad. Then after hearing their sad stories I introduced myself what I like and dislike and what I miss the most. Then I say that we should have friendly activities together like learning the piano or playing with genis hammer. Genis roared it isn't a hammer it's a Kendama that helps me concentrate with my magic! We all laughed.

Dear diary day 107

Decide that we need a kitchen that genis can use instead of using the floor. It is getting hot now so I take off my sweater. I know that genis has been waiting for someone to ask about this. But ten Chopin said kindly we don't have wood. We don't even have enough for the fireplace raven added but how are we supposed to make the kitchen? I boldly stated that we are just going to make something that we can call wood. So we were thinking until nightfall.

Dear diary day 109

Genis says I got it! We all say what? He says he is going to give this a shot. He says that Chopin can use his special technique orzel bialy right? Chopin says yes. Genis said great! Now here is the plan. First I cast indignation and at the same time you do your move ouzel bialy it makes a circle right? We all say yes because we have no idea what he's talking about. So he says raven casts adverci which makes a portal to another world where we can find wood! We all say what!Genis says yes. If my calculations are right we should be in a forest with trees and we can get it out! After he said that the Persian cat appeared with some wood. My brother says that we might not need your la because this cat might bring us to wood! So my brother packed up with 10 days of items and let with the cat to find wood for the kitchen.

Dear diary day 111

We start putting clothes in the droors. While putting clothes I find my I pod! I haven't felt so happy in my life. I turn it on and it has a full battery. YES!I go to settings and try to find wifi but there is none. I turn it off and then realized I have music! I turned it back on and went to music. The only band I had was paramore. Someone has been through my I listen to the song Misery Buissness.I miss home.

Dear diary day 114

Raven yells they came back they came back! They brought enough wood so we can continue building.

Dear diary day 116

I just couldn't sleep. I cried [because I missed home] and went outside and looked at the stars. Out of nowhere Chopin said "Go back, back into a nebulous dream." .I said ''what''? Then he said "Continue your sleep." So I went to bed and slept. When I woke up the first thing I looked at was Chopin. He is acting weird. Then he said "Rise up and shine bright, the morning light has now come!"Little did I know that genis got hurt because he tripped? I guess that was his chants to cast and heal. It was weird.

Dear diary day 117  
I am really bored. So then I had a great idea. We can act out the books I brought! I brought those books because they are so awesome so why not see it in action! So I found raven after he was talking to genis about who is a better mage. I then found my brother and Chopin and told them my idea. They didn't like it. But then Chopin said what better do we have? So I announced the parts. Then Chopin pointed at genis and said "Now what part do you play in all this?"I slapped my hand. I said forget it. Chopin came to me later and said "Do not be ashamed.". I said thanks. Then he _chuckled darkl_y. I walked as fast as I could and bumped into genis. He said Ha, ha. He got re-jec-ted. Anyway you are my friend, right? I asked genis what was up with you. He said we were sorry about the play thing. We just can't do i.e. said thanks. I went to bed.

Dear diary day 119

Raven went to find a tree with genis and me. So me and genis were talking about stuff and raven says this to me. "Hey, I've been on pins and needles since we got here. I said me too. I want to go home. Then we were talking and walking until we found a tree. A palm tree in fact. Raven started saying stuff [All my heart, baby, all my love. Get outta here! Arrividerci] and my mind went blank. The wind but the tree and then raven said the same spell but a shortened version of it. [Take this! Get outta here!] then a gale of wind came and threw the tree farther he started using all types of spells except fire to move the tree around.[ Howl and rage, o' mighty vortex, Havoc Gale! C'mon wind, knock em around and cut em down, Wind Blade! Etc.]Then we got back to the house and genis tells raven he's an amateur, Raven tells me instead of the play we are going to have an arte contest. You Chopin and Saad will be the judges and decides who wins. So when we went to the house and I told my brother what was happening. He said fine...

Dear diary day 120

Alright so we picked tonight and to see who is the best at casting magic on the island. Chopin decided it would be decided by elements. Chopin said "Within us is a blazing fire, fanned by a raging wind. Then I said we will be seeing your wind spells. Genis said these Gentle winds, gather before me and transform into blades of air. Cyclone! And casted a cyclone. If it weren't for Chopin the house that we worked so hard on would have been blown away. Then came raven. We stared at raven. Then he said this I'm going to go a little _craaazy_ here and he started casting a really big spell. He said this before a big gale of wind came. Blossom of light, blind em with your beauty! Kanji Lost! So we decided he would win for wind. We told genis and raven that we will do the rest tomorrow.

Dear diary day 121

." I said that fire will be the next area that we are looking at. Genis said reduce these evil souls to ashes. Explosion! And caused an explosion that actually left a mark. Raven casted something a bit smaller Breezy...slippery...crackly...BOOM! Inferno! And didn't leave a mark. It just makes us warm. So we told them that we need an ice spell now. Genis gave his ice spell Let the merciless embrace of frost take thee! Absolute! And caused us to be really cold. Then raven said …this isn't an ice spell but it will make you cold. Run 'em through! Winds howl…and so we were cold for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6~

Update!Fixed the Errors!

Hope you enjoy!

Dear diary day 125

We were tied and so we had to find out the winner of this useless competition. So I told them your best spell and then Genis said I'll show you your powerlessness! INDIGNATION... JUDGMENT! There was a loud boom that came from the sky. We got shocked and the palm tree stop and working for a while. I thought if that was Genis best spell than what are ravens? Raven said Oh, man...! Let's just get it over with. Anyway judges watch out… All right, let's go! So here goes nothing…he said here goes my life... Roar, o' mighty beating...Blast...HEART! There was something in his heart that was glowing and it created an explosion that almost cut my face. The temperature went up and we felt cold. Chopin said "Much better." just how strong was he? Then raven interrupting my train of thought said I thought I was dead...I stared at him like really? He said Admit it, that was awesome! So I said alright but what was that thing in your heart? Are you a cyberorg? Raven said calm down. It's not like that. You said my best spell so that's it. So then Genis asked who the winner was. We all said both of you. Raven said really? I said yes. So we had dinner .Chopin said "Let us celebrate, and be satisfied." So we listened to his music for the rest of the night. Then we called it a night.

Dear diary day 127  
Raven wasn't feeling good today. He was talking strange and looking drunk. He said I wonder what's for dinner tomorrow... and you really like me...dont'ya~...?.so we tried to investigate. My brother found out that he was eating pineapple gels and Genis added that eating too many can make you drunk or really tires. Chopin said do you think this has to do with 2 days ago? We all stared at eat other while the cat purred, then raven said whoa! He did a flip. Then he said Hey, didya see what I did there?! My brother said are you ok? Raven said I'm fine. We stayed out of harm's way for the rest of the day.

Day 145

My brother asked me to ask Raven how old he is. Actually I never thought of that. In the afternoon we finally asked raven his age and he said he was brother called him an old man. Raven said Old man? Now you've gone and hurt this old man's feelings. "Chopin came and said that he was 39. Raven said Ah, there's no challenge at all. But then you kids should be calling him [pointing at Chopin] an old man. Genis came and said that he was smarter than all of us. So they were duking it out while I and my brother strolled the island. Then we caught something that nearly shocked us all. It was our family picture back home! So we went back and broke the wood in our room and hung it. We tore a piece of it but it was all right. I and my brother cried because we missed home

Day 150

I and raven were thinking of a way off the island. I was thinking of a way opposite than raven but he said this isn't a bad strategy either. So we told Genis and he said that we were dumb. I said that wouldn't work. So we all talked about home while raven said Attack! Inferno! And he started the fire. Then raven strolled around and found a tree for fire wood. He said Attack! Wind Blade! And cut the tree out of the ground.

Day 165

We decided that we need to have education on the island. So I, my brother and Chopin were students. Raven was the teacher. He started talking about the history of terrica only one that was participating was genis and he didn't get what raven was saying. At the end of what was called class Chopin told me "Now, you will sleep." I said thanks. Then he told my brother "Are you satisfied?"I got scared so I went to bed. After I woke up Chopin told me he was sorry. He told me that my brother didn't want me to sleep in class since we didn't have class in days. I went directly to my brother and said I was sorry. Then I went to raven and said what that was? Really? He told me that we are from different planets. Genis told him that. So I asked raven where he was from and he said terrica lumeris.I went to Genis who was having a magic contest with Chopin and was saying Form a torrential vortex and engulf the evil spirits. Tidal Wave! then a huge wave began to engulf Chopin. Chopin said "Pound them, stab them, consume them!" coup de jarncac! The title wave disappeared and Genis got a bruise. He yelled in pain and screamed ow! Then Chopin came to Genis and said "Never extinguished by any wind, burning without wood or oil! Sacred signature! Genis was about to cry when his bruise then said I win. He came to me. He said "Strength that all can see!" he looked happy gave no response. Well he said what was it? I asked what planet are you from. Genis said I live in aiselia in the planet aiselia. It's basically the planets sylvaraunt and tethella combined said I don't get it. Genis then said its fine. You don't need to get told me that he was born in Warsaw, Poland and lives in Paris, France. He said that he was wearing the costume that appeared in his dream[eternal sonata].anyway do you want to see the competition? Raven said can I join? Chopin said yes but not now. Blocking that tidal wave made me tired. So he said healed himself and then coughed.

Day 166

We start the battle. Raven and Genis wanted it solo so we had to play solo. I was the judge and my brother was the spectator. First raven said Boom! Havoc Gale! a gust of wind came and it blasted Chopin and Genis. While struggling Genis said Infinite powers, grant me thy strength! METEOR STORM! Meteors came flying like there was no said "Dance amidst the darkness, amidst the shadows!" coup de jarncac! A huge dark thing destroyed ravens wind and Genis meteors. Genis and raven looked hurt. Little did I know that they were casted a healing move and raven and Genis said thanks. They knew that they were defeated. They said they were done with practice and said that he was tired.

Day 175

This campfire was bad. Yesterday I decided that we should have a campfire and find sticks .then we can roast apple gels and pineapple gels. Genis said that wasn't a bad idea. Raven said I have never tried that. So while Chopin played the piano we went to find sticks. Then we would clean them of any bugs or germs with soap. Then we would wait a day to dry. So we found ravens tree and took a branch off of it. He wasn't happy. We tried to say sorry but he was too busy making shots with his bow. We went back and Genis said Drown! Spread! And those made water come out and wash the sticks. So the next day [today] we started the fire with Genis move fire ball. To make it stronger raven said here's a little present! Vanji Lost! A gale of wind flew by the opposite way and engulfed the fire. It didn't burn out but it got stronger. We got our sticks but they weren't dry. My brother asked…who didn't dry the sticks? We all stared at raven. Then he said ill dry it. But when raven was in the middle of casting Genis said pathetic. Then continued Gentle winds, gather before me and transform into blades of air! CYCLONE! a gust of wind dried the sticks and raven started laughing. We walked to Genis and gave him a noogie. He said I knew you were going to do it so I just looked like I was casting. So Genis gave him the stare and we ate apple gummies on sticks. They were a bit sour and Chopin got grossed out. So he went to bed 30 minutes later. Me and my brother still at the fire talked about how we missed home.

Day 180

Raven said that in 2 days it would be ½ a year that I and my brother have come stranded on the island. So he said that he was going to make a surprise. I heard them because they were talking loud so it wasn't a surprise. They said that they were going to make fireworks. They needed wood and raven said he would shoot the wood which e would cast different spells on. Genis said that Chopin can play his masterpieces while they watch it. Raven said don't you want to make it a bit romancy? Chopin said no. They are brother and sister after all. Genis and raven said they are? Chopin said yes. Then he said you didn't know? Chopin said yes. You want to go ask them? They are overhearing or conversation anyway. Raven and Genis stared at us and so we ran.

Day 181

We couldn't talk to raven and friends for the rest of the day. They were busy saying stuff like "Rise up and shine bright, the morning light has now come!" ,Retribution!, and I call upon thee in the land of the dead, unleash thy fury of thunder! INDIGNATION! There were gusts suddenly increases and decreases in temperature and lightning coming from the sky. The only thing they asked us all day is to get them pineapple gels so they can continue. We stayed in the house while I listened to music. We had a dancing competition and read books couldn't wait for the surprise tomorrow. I took a shower an rested early.

Day 182

At night raven told us to come played his piano while raven was shooting wood went into flames and made a fire their plan did threw the little fireworks and used wind magic to get them higer up so they wouldn't hurt celebrate because it the ½ way point we are stuck on this have done a lot and so their fireworks[spells] come to so pretty! After the show which was alot 5 minutes I hugged everyone and said didn't look that happy in dear we are done with the 1st half of the year. we made a house [a very small one at that],had a magic competition [2 competitions 1st one was raven vs Genis and the 2nd one was all 3 n solo] ,found a lot of things [like my i-pod and a family picture and made new friends. if I could survive the 1st half of the year I could survive the 2nd half. Bring it on island!

Day 190

We were really bored. I read my books about five or six times. so I decided to ask genis to help me cast magic. I called Genis and he came over. i asked him… how do you do magic? He sad you can't. Only ones with elven blood can have magic. Raven has magic because he has a blastia and Chopin I don't then I said can I study it? Genis said it takes years of research.i interrupted him is there such thing as earth magic? He said yes and then he said let me demonstrate time! STALAGMITE!a thing came up out of the ground and I jumped. The weird part is that a keycain poped up and fell into my had my name on it! I knew it was mine because it was my most prized possession. it was my tales of friends keychain. i played with it for the rest of the day.


	7. Chapter 7

Enjoy! I fixed the grammar errors from the last chapter and I'm going to update it .

Day 205

Every day since the last time I wrote in this diary I have been playing with my tales of friend keychain. it is the best thing ever! Rave and my brother went walking to find the cat although we think it's dead found me and realized… how long was I playing with that keychain? Well I put it in a place that I can remember but only when I'm bored.

Day 225

I'm bored and angry. When I was sleeping the cat found my tales of friend keychain and ate it. In the morning I tried to find it but it was gone. I wasn't a happy camper. Chopin used his magic to cast into the cats belly. I found that he ate it.

Day 226

I asked genis to do the move stalagmite where we found my tales of friend keychain. So he used the move stalagmite and there we found a board game into my hands."Yeah" I said .It was my favorite and the most educational game you could find. Scrabble! genis said every time I cast an earth spell and you're here something comes out! I said sorry I didn't know! He then said what is that? I said I tell you later. I got raven and the rest of the group in a circle. I told Genis to use his magic spell to create a table that we can all play with. He said he will think about it.

Day 228

I ask about how the table and chairs were going and he said…not told me to check back in 5 days.

Day 230

I really am bored. Raven told us that we were going to go have a archery class and is going to think of a school that can be successful unlike last time…

Day 233

Genis found a way to make a table I taught Raven, Chopin and Genis how to play scrabble. It was Genis's 1st time playing it but he was an expert. He beat us 600 to 555.[that was our scores combined.I got 100 raven got 200 saad got 125 and Chopin got 135.] genis used a lot of words I didn't know and when it was over I said to everyone we should play this every day! Genis said we will get bored of it so why not once a week and well have competitions. We all agreed on that.

Day 240

I just realized something that was the only girl on the island! Genis said last night that it must be bad for being the only girl on the island. I know how it feels. I was the youngest character in my group and I well got made fun of… sometimes. Then Chopin and genis were having a conversation of the oldest and the youngest. Raven joined them too. Well you know what bad too/? Me and my brother are the only non magic casters so we sort of get lonely.


	8. Chapter 8

Fixed the errors in Chapter 6~!

And were getting closer and closer to the ending...Enjoy!

Day 245

We had a conversation about which rice tastes the best. While ignoring their conversation and brushing my teeth my toothbrush broke. I cried...that is the only thing that I brush my teeth on. So I went out by myself to find a piece of wood [a special type] and use that to brush my teeth.

Day 250

I found it! But I did not raven found me when I was at the verge of hunger and I almost fainted. He gave me a toothbrush and said here. It was the same one. I said how did you do this. He said that he used a simple wind blade and a bit of a indignation to make the toothbrush. My brother saw me and hugged me. I cried and we rejoiced for the night.

Day 255

After a long time Chopin played the piano. I asked him if he can teach me to play his master piece fantasy impromptu .I tried it for the day and I will keep playing it and with Chopin's guidance I will finish it in about 10 to 20 days.

Day 276

I played fantasy impromptu and everyone cried. Raven said I was beautiful... my brother said that it was magnificent and Genis…and Genis thought as it as a lullaby so he was sleeping before I could ask him.

Day 280

We tried to explore the rest of the island. And pack food for about 30 days including water. So we went south and then stepped on a trap. An arrow came and almost shot me through the heart if I didn't move. Raven said sorry. Then ignoring him I look at the bow..,It was his! Chopin said to explain this and raven did. That's why he didn't go to the arching court so soon. Raven said it was for intruders and dinner.I said dinner? he said yes that cat. We could have ate it and had something new. Genis said that you're a cannibal. My brother nodded, then he said lets continue hopefully with no more traps.

Day 283

We continue south.

Day 290

That is all the south we can go. Raven keeps eating so much food so we decide to turn back

Day 300

We came back and the cat is there. Raven said give me my bow. Chopin said he left it there so raven went south. The kitty then ran north. Raven came back in about 6 hours and asked where is my dinner? My brother said that we saw it then it disappeared north. Raven said that we will be heading north to cat that cat. Genis said that he cold go. Then we slept and woke up in the wilderness..well I did with Genis still sleeping far away from me. Raven said that you weighted the least so I carried you. I said instead of me why couldn't you take Chopin. He said that Chopin couldn't sleep so I couldn't bother with him. And your brother he's too heavy. They must be worried.I wore the tree with my scizors with tree bark that well be ok. I said to raven that use your wind magic to send it to them. He said he would.

Day 305

After traveling for 5 days raven gave up. We came back because we went in a complete circle of the island. My bother saw me and gave me a hug. Chopin asked where did you guys go and I told them everything.I told them why he wanted that cat so easily. We didn't see the cat until the end of the day and raven told the cat to shoo. It didn't move and liked him. I guess that was his new friend. Genis said I'd say you two are on the _same level_. but really Man, that was pathetic ! taking us for 5 days and we went around the island for nothing. I said to calm down. Chopin said to Genis "You do not understand!" Genis said that he was sorry. Raven said that he was sorry. In an hour we were back to normal …playing scrabble.

Day 310

Raven said that he was going to go shoot some arrows. Me and my brother went to go shoot with raven while Genis was preparing food. Chopin was playing the piano like he did all night and was mumbling something on this island had to help him influence his music. When we came back Chopin was gone .Genis was playing with his asked were was Chopin? Genis said that Chopin said he needed to go around the island to go influence his music.

Day 312

Chopin hasn't come back. We think he is dead .


	9. Chapter 9The End

The Last chapter!I hoped you enjoyed this!

Day 325

We hear a big explosion in the area at dawn. Genis runs and sees that a person with a blue hat. Then there was another explosion but this time the voice sounded familiar. The voice said "A never-ending vibration, within eternal silence!" then another explosion came and left in an instant. Genis said on the top of his lungs stop! The person stopped. Then we realized who it was…it was Chopin! We were shocked. We thought he was dead .Genis said where were you? Are you ok? Chopin said "I've had quite enough problems!" he calmed down instantly. He continued…I just want to go home. I ran and said this is all we can do for now. After Chopin got over his PMS he said that there is nothing that can inspire my music. I said its fine. there is a lot that can inspire your music…like the sea. We all stared at the sea…I continued anyway we all miss home but were not making a fit of it…right Genis? Genis said yes! now I said lets go play scrabble. Things were normal after that.

Day 335

At breakfast raven asked Genis what is that thing he is holding? Genis said you don't know? He continued this is a toy that helps me concentrate with my magic…anyway what's Chopin holding and why don't you have something like this? You can cast magic too right? Raven said I do have a thing like that…I just don't use it to attack. I have my knife but I only use it when its necessary. Anyway he turned to Chopin what is that? Chopin said this is a baton. I don't like to fight so I use this…so we were talking about magic and how it can help people.

Day 340

Me and my brother left the group to find the calendar. it said it had 25 days left until we leave. Me and my brother hugged each other. We were going home…but what about the rest …raven genis and chopin where are they going? My brother said to not worry about it.

Day 345

Genis was practicing his spells with Chopin and raven. We watched them practice. Genis said I call upon thee in the land of the dead to unleash thy fury of thunder. Indignation! And raven and Chopin blocked the attack .Chopin's weapon looked like a sword until realized that Chopin had a baton not a sword. It looked so much like a sword. He even holds it like a sword. Anyway when they were done with their practice we told them of the calendar. They told us that they had a calendar like that too because they got stuck the same way we did…the hard way. So we talked about who was behind this and why. We never got to figure that out. But from now on…I am not going on another boat again…I am not staying on an island for a full year with 3 shirts 3 sweats 3undies 1`cami and a lot of other things. To think that we are leaving them in 20 days.

Day 355

Raven had a plan that we do fireworks on day 365 or the day that we have all been on the island a year. but then while I was in lala land Chopin said a math problem about how much wood they should use and Genis asked a question. Raven said don't ask questions. Genis said No, I don't understand, that's why I asked. So they were trying to quiz us with math problems for the rest of the day.

Day 360

When you think about it this is 5 days before we g home. And this is also the day that shows how many degrees there is in a triangle. Raven woke me up and I started crying. He said You okay? …did I do something wrong. I said it's not you…it's just that we are going to leave in 5 days. He said C'mere! He gave me a hug .I immediately stopped crying thought that raven really didn't care about me…but when I think about it he actually did. So we played 2 rounds of scrabble. We were on teams. Me and raven's. Genis and Chopin .My brother was the judge. So I faced Chopin while raven faced Genis. Raven thought long and hard about his moves and said unnecessary comments. When he was winning he said Lookin' good, old man, look-in' _gooood_. he won while I won too(It was tied). When my brother said that we would have to face each other raven said_ Now_ we're gonna have some FUN! Genis said it was a really hard game. Same thing with Chopin. Then Genis said next time Chopin can be the judge and my brother can be my partner(If we were playing teams again). So when we were playing we got interrupted with the other losers commentary. Whenever raven blocked my plan he said Guess that worked! But when I blocked what he was going to put next he said Heh, you're pretty tough or Oh, it's on now! I beat him with the word destiny. Then after the game he said good work partner. Keep working that brain of yours. Then we played a 4 person game while Chopin was entertaining us with his music.

Day 361

I cried again when I woke up. Raven said Ya need ta calm down! I said thanks. He said crying won't solve anything. I thought was he going serous on me? he said I looked like a slug walking out of a so called bed. I cried again. Raven said Do like I told ya! I sniffed and said ill said he was making rice and curry. Raven said Aw, that's too bad. I said yum. Everyone except Genis starred at me. Awkward. You really like that, don't you? I said it's my favorite. I sort of like it , but I'm terrible at making it. Genis said its easy and told raven to come here. Raven came and so the 2 worked on making rice and curry. Me and my brother walked to Chopin and said "I don't want any more difficulties!" I said what? He said he was playing his piano so he didn't need anyone to distract him from the art of playing the piano. I said fine but can we listen to you?(Cuz your music is awsome).He said fine. So we listened to his beautiful music until he left the piano an hour later. My brother said that he wanted to play the piano and I said that I knew how to play it. so I played fantasy impromptu and he clapped. I said now you play…I went back to raven and Genis to see how lunch was doing and it was ok. The bad part is they were arguing what to put into it. Raven said he wanted to put pineapple gummies in it so it can be really good. Genis said no because too many pineapple gels can make you sick .but behind Genis back raven put in there. He said Lemme use what I need, all right? Genis said fine but you're eating that. Raven said Hold up! I'm eating that! Genis said yes because I'm going to prepare another one because you wasted pineapple gels and put it in there. He went to the fridge and got some more rice and some curry. Raven said See ya! And left. Genis sighed. I said it will be ok…anyway do you want me to help? He said no I had enough help from him today [as he stares at the pot].for dinner Genis gave raven the food he made and he ate it and it was delicious according to him. He said Brilliant! Brilliant! And asked who made it. Genis said you. He was shocked and said…me? Genis said yes.

Day 362

Rice and curry lay on the table as raven was walking weird. Genis said too much tp and sighed. We all sighed while raven was saying weird things. Hey, didya see what I did there?! And Oh, I _love_ you~ were his catchphrases of the day. We stayed out of harm's way as usual and played scrabble. Chopin was playing on his piano. I quit half way in scrabble and went to see him. I ran to him as he was playing his music as usual. I came up to him from behind and he yelled. He said why did you have do that? Aren't you playing scrabble with everyone else? I said I quit ½ way to see you. He said what? Its ok. You know doesn't it feel sad that you're all alone while we all are playing scrabble. Come on play with us. He said "All right I am ready Thank you." I said you're welcome like anyone else would do[if they had proper manners. So we got back to scrabble with Chopin and then raven became all normal. Genis said to raven when he came and said to finish his food. He said it was all finished. Genis said what? Raven said I fed it to the cat. We all sighed. My brother said that there was cat food in the fridge. He said I know but its ok. The cat hiccupped when he came in the room. We talked about things for the rest of the night

Day 363  
Raven and me found wood all over the place. Then me, my brother and raven cut it into pieces. Then Genis and Chopin were casting moves that were engraved in the wood so when hey were thrown they would explode. They did this to us back on the 180th day that all of us were here. We all took breaks like me I was preparing lunch. Raven says that this is going to be the best show ever. They kept casting until it got dark.

Day 364

In the morning raven, Genis and Chopin cast until the middle of the afternoon. Then we all talked about what will happen next. Genis started saying that he will greet his sister and friends. he said that Lloyd and Collette will miss me the most. He started crying. My brother asked why are you crying? Genis said that he misses his friend presea. Then raven started saying that his friends would miss him like rita,Judy and Karol. I hope that mans grown up. Chopin went next. He said that he misses polka,allegretto,beat,jazz and the rest. Then he said that the only thing I would say is that I'm back. Then brother said that me and my sister would go see our parents and then our friends and say that we were lost at sea. Chopin said lost at sea? My brother said yea. We were on a boat about 88 miles an hour and we suddenly wound up here. We talked about home until night came. Then it was time for the show. Raven had 100 sticks where his bow was. Genis had 50 sticks in his toy(which he always yelled at us because its called a kendama).Chopin had 40 sticks in his hat all waiting to be fired. Then it happened…raven shot 5 at once and it said 365.i cried. Genis used the low fireworks and made them go higher with his specialty move cyclone. Chopin used his moves coup de grace and coup de jarnac to make the sticks explode into the air. For every one that raven threw it was purple the one that Genis threw were light blue and the ones Chopin threw were white and grayish black when it was over raven asked how was it? I said it was awesome while wiping my tears and my brother said it was great.I gave raven and Genis and Chopin a hug. I said to think we are all going home tomorrow we all cried..we all talked about things and shed tears.

Day 365

We are going home today. We all cried and hugged each other for the last time. Chopin said "The sun rises, and the shadows take flight!" I said to everyone any final words? Chopin went first and said "It seems our time is up. Farewell." Genis said I will miss you all….ok? Have fun although we aren't going to meet again. Raven said "Ah, so this is the end, huh? Well good luck and best wishes.'' My brothers said have fun ok. I said that everyone was awesome. We all hugged each other until the time came.3 portals came.1 looked like new York city one looked like zaphias like raven was describing it,1 to aiselia Genis hometown and 1 to forte castle. We all went inside our portals and bam! We were back were we were. We were on the speed boat about to go on land. once we saw our family on land we hugged them as tight as we could. My mom said what's wrong? I said nothing we just miss you. An then everything went back to normal. We never came back to the island but I know that raven and Genis are doing good. The only thing I have to remind me o that year is this diary and a piece of a piano. This is my diary of how I survived a year on a island.


End file.
